


A Break From The Heat

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Hot Weather, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the best they were going to get; at least for today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break From The Heat

It seemed there was no respite from the unbearable heat this summer. Even with everyone’s air conditioners set on full blast, the relief was only temporary. Going outside felt like walking through soup. No one would go anywhere with Stiles because the Jeep’s AC had crapped out years before and Stiles was so excited to get to drive it when he got his driver’s license, he didn’t even care. He’d just roll down the windows, he figured, play his music loud to distract himself from the current temperature. 

The werewolves were bothered by the heat even more than Stiles, Lydia, and Allison. On a regular day, their body temperatures were markedly higher than the humans, but they didn’t really complain about it. Until now. Seeing Lydia and Allison in small bits of fabric put together to form some kind of outfit was not out of the ordinary, but Stiles enjoyed the view as he walked into the loft. Which also didn’t have air conditioning, but had been filled with box fans strategically placed so that there was a little bit of space near the sofa where a person could sit and be marginally comfortable. Scott, Isaac and Jackson were all in the kitchen. Shirtless, of course. But again, nothing Stiles hadn’t seen before, plenty of times. 

Stiles’ curiosity took over when he heard someone coming down the stairs. And that...well, it certainly _not_ anything Stiles had seen before. It was Derek, navigating himself around the fans so he could sit in the least horrid space on the sofa. 

In basketball shorts. 

“Hey, not a really good day to find a pickup game. Little bit too hot out for playing basketball, dude.”

Derek gave him a glare that would have had him running out the door three years ago. Not now, though, Stiles just looked at him, as if he were waiting for an answer to his question. 

“Don’t be a dick, Stiles. You know I don’t play basketball. Not with strangers in pickup games, anyway. This is all I have other than jeans and funeral clothes. Let me have some damn dignity, will you?”

Stiles didn’t say anything more about it. It was clear that walking around in shorts wasn’t something that Derek wanted to do, and he had no reason to make him feel worse. 

As everyone filtered back into the main room, Stiles asked Scott if he thought he could still find that lake they used to go to for camp when they were Boy Scouts. After the din of laughter and demands to see pictures of them both in their little uniforms subsided, Scott said he was positive he could find it. It’s not like they had anything better to do than drive around in their air-conditioned cars. 

They had to stop and turn around once or twice, but Scott did a pretty good job of leading them back there. The park was closed, and the gate was locked but that was not much of a barrier considering the skill set they had. There was an abandoned building and a few places where they had to walk through insanely overgrown weeds and grass. Finally, though, they found a gravel path that led them directly down to the lake. It didn’t seem nearly as big as it had when Scott and Stiles were kids, but it was definitely what they needed. 

No one had stopped for swimsuits, so everyone just stripped down to their underwear and jumped right in. The relief was immediate and it seemed to calm everyone down right away. Stiles even stopped his thinking about what could be in that lake after all these years and whether or not they were at risk for typhoid fever or malaria or any number of other scary diseases. 

Everyone seemed to be genuinely enjoying it, even Derek, so they stayed there and played in the water like they were kids again. The setting sun drove them back to reality, but Stiles was fairly certain they would make a road trip like this again.


End file.
